1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bay window unit of the prefabricated type.
2. Prior Art
The prior bay window units have generally been comprised predominantly of wooden structural members and hence were not fully adaptable for prefabrication. This resulted in increased cost of installation of these conventional bay window units.